ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice-over artist and television announcer who provides voices for a number of popular cartoon characters, including Klaus Heissler in American Dad!, Waddles in Gravity Falls and Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb and The Animals in Shimmer and Shine. He is also the current voice actor of''' E-123 Omega' in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and film. Voices *The New Brady Kids - Fleetwood *Hitlerspimp The Movie - MrRAWEE *The Brady Bunch Animated Movie - Fleetwood *The Future - Professor Sta Smit, Quaizars *Life in the Future - Additional voices *Oliver the Giant Kitten - Dokarian #5, Additional voices *Marie the White Female Kitten - Additional voices *Oliver Likes a Snow - Additional voices *The Beifongs - Juicy, Pabu *Crossover Universe - Jack Sullivan *Avatar series - Appa, Momo, various characters *Spongebob SquarePants - Gary the Snail, Bubble Bass, various characters *Zoey McMullen - Conrad Howlington *The Mysterious Mansion of Jasper - Snappy, Edgar's minions *Sketch This! - Additional Voices * Jak 6 - Redlin the Red Lion Boat *The Cinderella Story - Stepsister #1, Jumbo *Shimmer and Shine - Tala, Nahal, Parisa, Zain, Roya, Rocket, Nazboo and Bunch of other Animals *The Ostrich Prince - Ostriches *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show - Ed the Janitor, Bruce the Dog, Male Nathsmician, Ostriches *The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence - Anthromorph, Ed the Janitor, Wrestlers, Red "Aggression" Blob, Small Red Bird, Ruler, Iguana, Mr. Pink *The Fred the Ostrich Show - David the Duck, Anthromorph, Sneeker, Ed the Janitor, Marlon Sluggs, Bob, Moptop, and others *The Fred the Ostrich Movie - David the Duck, Anthromorph, and Sneeker *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies - David the Duck, Anthromorph, and Sneeker *Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper - David the Duck, Anthromorph, and Sneeker *The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show - David the Duck, Anthromorph, and Sneeker *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan - David and Anthromorph *Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years - David, Anthromorph, Perry the Platypus, and himself *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas - David, Anthromorph, Sneeker, Baby David, and Baby Anthromorph *Crystal Universe - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 2 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 3 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 4 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 5 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 6 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 7 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 8 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 9 - Eric Harvert *Crystal Universe 10 - Eric Harvert *The Cryptids - Were Alien, Lizard Man *Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game series - E-123 Omega (2018/2020-present succeeding Vic Mignogna) *Sonic the Hedgehog film series - E-123 Omega *LEGO Dimensions (Viz Media/Bang Zoom!/Funimation Dub) - Daleks, *The LEGO Batman Movie (Full English Dub Cast) - Daleks *Max's Extremely Goofy College Life, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game - Various, Animal vocal effects *Tekken X Disney Universe - Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Street Fighter series - Various *Mortal Kombat series - Aliens, Predator, Dragons, Beasts, Orcs *Toy Story (Full English Dub Cast) - Bullseye *Rob the Robot (2018 series) - Squeak, Violet, Ruffus *Eric & Claire - Rekah *Puppy Dog Pals:The Movie - Rufus, Animals' Vocal Effects *The Johnny, Bonnie, Ronnie and Donnie Show - The Incredible Smoke *The Lion King Revisited'' (2020) - Baby Baboon and Tano *Assassin's Journey - Chimera Happy (Ch14), Snow Wyvern B (Ch8-9) *Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage - Repede, Additional Voices *Alien Girl - Vulvu *Pete & His Gigantic Feet (TV Series) - one of The Lions *Pete & His Gigantic Feet (2020 Film) -one of the Lions *Codename: Kids Next Door - Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 *Codename: Teens Next Door - Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 Category:Real life Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Crossover Universe Voice Cast Category:Sunny and Marie: The Series voice cast members Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:The Aristocats Voice Actors Category:1962 births Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:1960s births Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:American voice actors Category:Males Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Let's Fly and Fight! voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Teenagers Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors